yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandle
, | hp = 1300 | spirit = 380 | power = 980 | speed = 620 | defence = 520 }} is a Rank E, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Pandle evolves into Undy starting at Level 18. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Pandle is a pink humanoid Yo-kai with a white belly and red kumadori markings on his face. He wears a brown cooking pot on his head and a red Japanese undergarment with the hiragana character "Bu" written in white to represent the first kana of his name. Pandle carries a yellow toothpick that he uses to attack with. As his Japanese name suggests, Pandle is extremely careless. Those Inspirited by Pandle will become very careless. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Pandle appears in the Secret Byway, the Old Mansion, underneath vending machines and cars everywhere in Blossom Heights, and in the "Children at Play" Yo-kai Spot. Pandle can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Pandle can appear in grass in Uptown Springdale, in all alleyways of Uptown Springdale, in Springdale Elementary School F-1, in Circles 1-3 of the Infinite Inferno, and on Mystery Way. Yo-kai Watch 3 Pandle can be found in the Tucked Away Lot. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a opponent careless and decreases its DEF.}} |18x5|-|All enemies|Pokes his foes with his beloved toothpick.}} ||-||Prone to be dealt critical attacks.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Main series games Spin-off games Spin-off game data Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "Guess I shoulda been more careful! Well, whatever. Let's be friends!" * Loafing: "Nap time!" * Receiving food (favorite): "This is great!" * 'Receiving food (normal): '"Mmm..." * 'Receiving food (disliked): '"Oog..." * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"Guess I shoulda been more careful! Well, whatever. Let's be friends!" * 'Traded: '"Who are YOU? Eh, never mind about that. Nice to meet you." In the anime Pandle first appears in ''Yo-kai Pandle'', which makes Nate forget closing the front door of his house among other things which causes him to look careless. Nate chases Pandle down the street, but Pandle suddenly gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. While relieved by his new friendship, Nate is told by Katie that his zip is open, which causes him to get embarrassed and mad at Pandle. In ''Pandle-monium'', a large gathering of Pandles hold a festival at Springdale Elementary School, causing the students to get careless by leaving their backpacks open. Nate, upon realizing this, summons his own Pandle to fill him in on the situation. Pandle tells Nate that the festival will end only if the fireworks are seen at the end, which is up to the fireworks leader. Nate then goes on a desperate search for the fireworks leader. During his search, Nate comes across the environment leader, the campfire leader, the lunch leader, the newspaper leader, and many other leaders. Growing desperate with the search, Nate is called by his Pandle and gets introduced as the one who lent the location of the festival to him, getting applause from the other Pandles. Finally, the festival ends with the fireworks leader shooting the fireworks. Etymology * "Buyoujinbou" is a portmanteau of and . * "Pandle" is a portmanteau of "pan" and "needle." * "Pfannes" is derived from "pfanne" (frying pan). Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is "Don't get careless! Better make sure your doors are locked!" * Pandle was one of the first Yo-kai to be shown off in the localization of Yo-kai Watch. He was shown off in the Nintendo Treehouse at E3 2015. * Pandle's random nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Picknick, Steven, Panhead, and Scrappy. In other languages fr:Woko de:Pfannes es:Alcaldero Category:Brave Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps